The present invention relates to a wall frame assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wall frame assembly which has a high stress while in construction.
A conventional wall frame assembly has an upper main beam, a lower main beam, a left beam, and a right beam disposed between an inner wall and an outer wall. However, the stress of the conventional wall frame assembly is very poor. An earthquake or a strong typhoon may destroy the conventional wall frame assembly easily. If the conventional wall frame assembly is not destroyed, it will be twisted because the torsibility of the conventional wall frame assembly is very poor.